Some Enchanted Evening
by ThisAngelInHell
Summary: Inspired by Alfie Boe's cover of 'Some Enchanted Evening' Loki is at a Charity Ball for the Poor representing the house of Odin but he really doesn't want to be there... Until he hears something, something that makes him stay and by the end of the evening Loki is glad he did! Lil' bit of fluff for you :) (It's not brilliant I know sorry! But the inspiration wouldn't leave me.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Loki**

Loki hated these charity balls, they were entirely pointless. As if a group of rich people dancing the night away would make any difference!

A waiter was circling the room with a tray of exotic wine that Loki could neither locate nor pronounce but as the waiter headed his way he took a glass, he would need this and probably many more to get through the rest of the night. Just as he took a sip of his wine a group of females walked by him for the fourth time already that night; he highly doubted it was just a coincidence! As they passed him they began giggling and Loki let out a very exasperated sigh.

Just another reason why he hated these events, thank Odin he didn't have to stay much longer. He smiled at the thought of escaping this torture, he really only attended these to represent the house of Odin, to keep the mortals aware that Odin was interested in their activities. However, Odin was not really interested. He was the All-Father and to him Midgard was so small and insignificant that he begrudged going to their silly little events. Hence why Loki was here and he silently damned himself for his loyalty. He couldn't understand why Thor couldn't be sent to these instead of him. Thor certainly had a better rapport with the mortals and would have been far more social, enjoying the attentions of these females more than Loki ever would.

Once again the same group females passed him but this time one of them waved at him, he politely smiled back at her which was answered by the giggling that Loki had come to expect. He did so often wonder if that was all the communication these females were capable of?

Loki thought why they were so attracted to him; he was a tall man with shining emerald eyes and raven black hair. These features that made him stand out from all of the Aesir were the very same features that stirred distrust in many minds of Asgard. The female mortals seemed to find him extremely attractive though because of these features. He still looked to be in his early 20's which was, in reality, a _very_ long time ago but thanks to his magic and the apples of Idunn that was not a hard lie keep. Loki was pulled out of his train of thought due to the clicking of heels; a woman of around the same age as him (or rather, the age he appeared to be) with blonde hair and blues eyes, slim and in an exceedingly tight black knee-length dress.

"Care for a dance?" She asked, raising her hand for him to take.

"No, thank you." He said, raising his right eyebrow in disbelief at her action and gently putting her hand back down by her side. He had almost forgotten to say thank you, though he never meant it. He only said it out of courtesy and politeness.

For a split second she looked hurt before raising her shoulders up and walking away in the most dramatic fashion.

Loki had to be utterly honest the attention was quite fun but the novelty wore off very quickly.

Downing what was left of his glass of wine, he made his way to the cloakroom that he may collect his coat and leave. The thought made him giddy with glee.

It was as he shrugged into his coat that he heard it, a laugh; genuine but unconfident and completely beautiful. Mesmerised he saw through a gap in the dancers to see a woman with black hair and a deep blue dress. Not entirely sure just how in control of his actions he was he murmured something about deciding not to leave just yet and handed his coat back to the cloakroom attendant and set about finding this enchanting woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Ruth**

Perhaps she should not have laughed so loud but it was nerves, she couldn't help it. Ruth never felt comfortable at these things; she only came to them because Ellie (Her closest childhood friend) would beg her to. Ellie was convinced that Ruth would find a man like the ones in her favourite books. Tall, Dark and Handsome; Ruth could not understand why Ellie wanted so much for her to find a partner. She was happy on her own certainly for now at least.

Ruth knew that she had no real reason to be here, it was a charity ball for the poor. Ruth was what these people classed as poor. She was well aware of how out of place she looked here amongst all the Counts, Countesses, Dukes, and Duchesses. She was a university student. A student that should really be preparing for her finals tonight instead of being here but then she had promised Ellie, damn that girl! She always knew exactly what to say to get her way, not that it had ever bothered Ruth. The only thing that had ever bothered Ruth about Ellie was that she never had to work for anything, it was all just handed to her but Ruth did not let that get in the way of their friendship.

As she walked around in her borrowed dress, Students do not have the money to be throwing about to buy such a pretty dress, several people caught her eye. She knew this was one of the most important balls of the year. Looking to her left alone was the current Chancellor of the Exchequer, the Mayor of London and Cameron Mackintosh. To her right were the Prime Minister and his family, Colin Firth and Prince William. But they were normally here, regular attendees. She had heard that another, very different prince was in attendance but she knew not who he was or what he looked like. So she could trip over him and she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between him and some other attendee.

She was completely drawn out of her thoughts as she crashed into someone.

"Oh my goodness, I am so very sorry!" She said

"It is perfectly fine; it is rather crowded in here" He stated

"Yes, it is." She said and nodded before leaving

Walking around the edge of the Ballroom, Ruth took great care not to knock someone else over.

She began to think of her exams that she had coming and out of habit she began quoting the famous management theorists under her breath so she was sure she would not forget them when the day came.

"Are you okay?" A velvet lined voice said

"Huh? Oh sorry, I am just revising for my finals. I shouldn't be here; I should be studying but my friend insisted I come. I do not know how she does it but when she asks me I just have to oblige, it is very odd." She finished, having realised she was rambling. It was so strange but she felt she could tell this person anything and everything and she had not even ever seen his face. Convinced she was bright red she dared not look up.

"Well your friend is certainly lucky to have you" He said kindly

She felt brave enough to look up now. There was something strange about him and she had never seen him at one of these before

"Pardon me but have I met you at one of these before?" She asked.

"I doubt it; I tend to have made my escape from this long before now. I find these very tedious." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"I know how you feel. I think the very same." She replied a smile growing on her face.

Ruth valued the moments silence and took a good look at him. He was everything Ellie had ever told Ruth to find in a man, except he was not Mr Darcy from Pride and Prejudice (Who was Ellie's favourite of all her fictional men). He was certainly tall and handsome not so much dark, more pale but beautiful all the same.

As the music changed it became slower.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing this dance with me?" He asked a shy smile replacing his wide grin.

"Okay, but I am not very good." Ruth said feeling it was only fair to prepare him for what he had gotten himself into.

And he led her onto the Ballroom floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Reason He Stayed**

Taking her on to the Ballroom floor he placed his hand on her waist and took her other hand in his. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they began swaying slowly and Loki wondered why she thought she could not dance.

"Do you know what this song is called?" He asked

"It's called 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' I do not know who it is by originally but I know that this version is sung by Alfie Boe." She said in a low voice as if not wanting to disturb the music.

"It is certainly very beautiful" He stated.

"Yes" She replied and they danced on.

As the song ended she pulled away from him and thanked him

"Would you like to get a drink?" He asked knowing that he could not allow her to just walk away

"I suppose I have time, but I really should get going soon otherwise I will likely fail my final exam" She said

Walking the short distance in silence Loki felt he ought to ask her why she was so worried about these exams.

"Tell me, why are these exams so important to you?"

"Well I have spent so many years, four to be exact, working extraordinarily hard to get to where I am. You see originally I was only just allowed in, I was very lucky. So I suppose passing these are as much about proving the University board that even the poorer students can do well as much as it is about opening up paths that can set up the rest of my life." She explained.

"Why was the University Board not going to allow you in?" He queried

"You see Universities have entry requirements and when you apply you have to be able to meet them or do better than them. My last two years at school had been very hard and I tried excruciatingly hard not to let it get in the way but things don't always happen like you want them too. As it worked out I fell just short of the entry requirements however I had already applied and been given the chance of an interview. When I arrived for my interview and they heard about my results they immediately were against letting me in. I think it was my work ethic and reports from school that convinced them to give me a chance. I also always believed that my friend Ellie's father may have paid them to let me in but every time I try to bring it up she changes the subject. So I have never gotten my answer" She said

"Ah, now I see. However I still do not know what it is you study?" Loki said fascinated with her and desperate to learn more. He could not ever remember anyone in Asgard interesting him this much.

"I am studying Human Resource Management." She clarified

Loki was about to ask what that was all about when a woman in a pink dress walked up and smiled

"Ah! I knew you would find someone; I did? Anyway, you two are clearly busy but I just want to say Ruth, I bet you are glad I made you come along now are you not?" She laughed and ran off after another woman.

"Sorry!" She said going an impossible shade of red "That was Ellie, she is a bit eccentric"

"I like that name, Ruth. It originates from Hebrew doesn't it?" He said

"Yes it does. It means 'friendship' I think" Ruth said

Loki just smiled. Then suddenly he sprang up and stood in front of her.

"Dance with me again, please?" He asked

"Okay" Ruth said

This time the song was just as slow but Loki knew what song this was. They stood on the Ballroom floor and copied their actions from before except this time as they began dancing Ruth leaned her head on his chest. Loki shuddered slightly but felt a glee he could not contain. He spun her around causing her to left her head then when he was sure it would be safe he tilted her down then brought her back up slowly before letting his lips meet hers and Loki kissed her. He began slow and meaningful but slid his hand up from her waist to hold her face. The kiss became deeper but still held the same meaning. Loki pulled away slowly and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I know the name of this song. This one is called 'Some Enchanted Evening' which, thanks to you, it certainly has been" He said

When the song finished he kissed her again and knew that he found his reason to stay that night and to come to these forever more. They could serve as a reminder to him of the night he fell in love. And it had been when and where he had least expected it to happen.

Fin


End file.
